As a driver of a vehicle travels along a roadway, the driver may have to reduce the vehicle speed due to an upcoming curvature in the road, school or park zone, weather condition (e.g., black ice), traffic incident, or traffic congestion. There may be a desire to alert the driver of the upcoming roadway condition. If the warning or alert message is generated too close to the event, the driver may not have enough time to stop or slow down. On the other hand, if the warning or alert message is generated too early; the driver may react unnecessarily and affect neighboring vehicles. Therefore, there is a continuing effort to provide improved systems, methods, and apparatuses that determine an optimal warning distance for a driver or vehicle operator.